Love Life
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally starting their new life together after retirement and are going to settle down but there love life was meant to be planned. What exactly will they now face? Perceabeth story.


**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase or even HoO and PJO Rick Riodan does. **

"Peace," Percy thought, he sat on top of the hill at Camp Half-Blood. "at last, it's all over." He breathed in the air he loved.

A couple of months had passed since Gaea was defeated and both camps were at peace, for Percy it felt like world peace because the monster attacks were getting smaller and more campers were pouring in everyday from all over the world.

He felt the a small box in his pocket, he patted his pocket and sighed. Percy Jackson the hero who saved Olympus, slain many great monsters, and helped save the world was now facing his greatest challenge, the battle of getting down on his knee.

_"Come on Percy, your hyperventilating this is silly, you're making a huge fool of yourself." _

He paced on top of the hill walking back and forth mumbling to himself. A few campers mumbled to one and another as they watched him, even Leo Valdez seemed to be snickered from down the hill.

Percy and Annabeth had been together for a year, for him it felt like an eternity there was nothing Annabeth needed to steal his heart, she didn't need any Charmspeak to snatch him, nor any sort of accessory to amaze him all he needed was her.

He stopped at a midstep and stomped his foot on the floor. With confidence he looked up. "That's it." Percy said aloud. "I am going to ask her."

He quickly turned back around, he had quickly lost his confidence. _"Nope, never mind." _Once again Percy paced some more.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she ran up the hill. Percy felt hs heart stop beating when he saw her she was beautiful

"Did you call me, Seaweed brain?" She asked. Percy smiled every time she called him by her nickname. He loved that habit of her.

"W-wha..." Percy stammered and held his pocket tightly. _"Damn you guys." _He thought looking down the hill where most of the campers, including the Ares cabin watched them carefully like some sort of movie film.

"So you didn't?" She asked sounding a bit of disappointed.

Percy grabbed her hand and held them tightly and stared into the her gray eyes, he remembered the first time he had ever seen them they were startling to him but now he saw them as the only light throughout the darkness, she was something he wanted to protect for the rest of his life.

"Annabeth... I need to ask you something." Percy blurted, now he had to finish what he just started. For the year they spoke of dating they also spoke of marriage, of settling down, of starting a new life, one that was with them together.

Percy got down on one knee and pulled the ring out from his pocket, the ring was forged by the Hephaestus cabin themselves, the ring was customized by pure gold and diamonds from the very Earth itself thanks to Hazel.

Percy had made it especially for this ocasion a owl made by pure diamonds and around it were small shells made from saphires all of it was banded together by pure gold.

"Annabeth Chases, will you give me the honors of being your husband?" Percy asked. Annabeth stood still in shock, she knew this day would eventually have came but all she could do was nod with tears falling off her cheek and onto the soil, tears of joy.

He slipped the ring onto Annabeth's ring finger and smiled up at her, Percy caught Annabeth as she fell into his arms crying for pure joy. Percy cradled her face as he wiped away her tears down below some campers were crying, hugging one and another, or cheering for the new engaged couple. It all seemed so perfect.

**(!)... I am stepping out of my comfort zone never wrote much love stories well except for my girlfriend. **

**(!)My grandma once told me this story when I was a kid and my grandmother is 83, old and frail and now she has that thing where they forget their memories, alzimers, I think I spelled it right but I found her old journal with the story and I wanted to make a fanfiction on it, she is forgetting things and I want to write this story dedicated to her. I added the HoO and PJO characters because they seem to fit in and I like Percbeth.**

**(!) working on a cover art I never seen any pics of the couple but I do have ideas of how it should look**


End file.
